


To Be Bought

by angel_scum



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Abuse, Alpha Arthur, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Breathplay, Dark, Dark Arthur, Explicit Sexual Content, Human Trafficking, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Omega Merlin, Omegaverse, Rape, Spit As Lube, Starvation, THIS IS VERY GRAPHIC, broodmare, non con, slave omega, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scum/pseuds/angel_scum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is a broodmare, bought by Arthur. One day he does something he shouldn't, and is punished accordingly. </p><p>Warning: this is very graphic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Bought

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know I had this in me. (You have been warned.)

Merlin felt his mouth being pried open, fingers digging into his chapped lips, squeezing his cheeks and demanding entrance.

“This one’s a fighter – rare for omegas.” The voice above his said, strained with the effort being expended trying to force Merlin open.

He had been blindfolded, so as to not ‘startle’ him, and brought to the appraisal room. Now, Merlin was being show to a potential client, auctioned off like cattle. They would check his teeth, his body, his arsehole. After all, Merlin was being sold as a broodmare omega, and would need to be fit enough to last for as many children as his alpha desired.

Fingers pressed over Merlin’s nose, cutting off his oxygen and making him yank and thrash at the bonds holding him on hands and knees.

Yet only a moment later and the omega’s body was betraying him, Merlin’s mouth opening to gasp and gulp in air.

The seller’s fingers entered his mouth then, tasting salty and foul; grabbing the hinge of his jaw expertly and pressing, making Merlin hold it open. There was a moment of silence then, some brief probing with a thin metal rod (undoubtedly to check the integrity of the omega’s teeth). His head was tilted to the left then right.

Finally, there was a murmur of approval from above him, and Merlin’s jaw was released.

He snapped his teeth shut, the clack audible.

It made the man – the buyer – chuckle. “A fiery one you have here, indeed. I think I would have a fine time breaking him.”

“That you would,” the seller said, quick to jump on the possibility of getting rid of the unruly omega.

The man hummed in agreement, before suggesting they move on to the paperwork.

“Don’t you want to check his – ah – fertility?”

The man chuckled again, and faintly Merlin felt fingers thread through his hair, petting him. He tried to yank his head away, but could only get so far from the man.

“I trust that he is untainted, and fertile. If not, then I’ll be having my _people_ get in touch with yours.”

The seller squeaked out a response then, something lost on Merlin, as they began to walk away.

Within the hour, Merlin was sold.

\---

Merlin was kept in a cage whenever his alpha, Arthur, had no better use for him. It was a cramped thing, and the ratty blanket put in there did little to cushion Merlin’s boney bottom and knobby spine from the bars on the floor – let alone give him warmth.

He’d fought at first, clawing and screaming and flailing as the man used him and then forced him into the cage that resided in his house’s basement. Merlin had sobbed even as his body reacted, naturally made it feel good, made him feel pleasure that Arthur had no part in bringing and that he had no want, whatsoever, in receiving. He would curl in on himself, becoming as small as possible, feeling dirty and disgusting as he felt the newest bites and bruises ache on his skin, as cum seeped out his abused hole and dried on his stomach.

Arthur would chuckle and taunt when Merlin pushed at him, gripping at the omega’s neck until his lips turned blue and his body slacked. He would tie Merlin up sometimes, leaving the omega wholly at his whim. Other times the alpha would let Merlin try and fight, body fragile and malnourished, nails clipped regularly so that he couldn't even leave proper scratches.

It was those nights that were the worst. Arthur would hit him, then – slapping the smaller man into submission.

Eventually, Merlin gave up. He let Arthur use him, let the man push into his body uninvited and unwanted, thrusting hard and fast in a way that had the headboard clacking and Merlin choking down his screams.

At night, though, he would still cry, sobbing until snot ran down his nose and his eyes were puffy and red and his chest felt empty and raw.

And so it went on.

\---

Merlin choked on a sob, hyperaware of his own nakedness even as he yanked at the bonds holding him in place. Arthur had secured them, smirking at how the omega was tied in a position that forced his ass out and presenting. His hands were tied to the headboard, legs forced wide.

Merlin squeezed his eyes shut as the bed dipped behind him. A warm hand – too hot, too warm – trailed up his thigh, resting on his arse.

Arthur smacked him, making Merlin yelp and heave forward.

“You like that, do you?” The alpha sneered, slapping Merlin’s cheek again. It burned, making tears inadvertently prick the edges of his eyes.

“Well? Do you? Or do you want something more…” Arthur trailed off, and Merlin couldn't help but go stock-still as a hand roughly spread his cheeks. He didn’t dare make a sound, not while Arthur’s thick, stocky forefingers trailed mock-lovingly circles around his rim.

“You want this?”

Merlin bit his lip, a cry threatening to break free as the finger teased his hole.

“Answer me, you fucking slut!” Arthur ground out, shoving his finger harshly into Merlin’s arse and grabbing a handful of hair in order to wretch his head back. Merlin screamed, ugly and pained at the sudden intrusion. Even though he was an omega, Merlin wasn’t aroused, wasn’t in heat and therefore wasn’t wet or stretched.

It hurt – fucking hurt – and the tension that had been thrumming through him since earlier that evening, when the omega was first tied to the board, was making everything that much worse.

Merlin sobbed, feeling as helpless as he’d ever felt, the finger moving in him painful and ripping.

“Oh, shut up,” Arthur growled, pulling out his dry finger in order to immediately shove two in its place. Merlin keened, tears beginning to trail down his face. Arthur ignored the omega, though, instead roughly pulling, scissoring and twisting within Merlin’s asshole. He was intent on opening the omega up in the most painful way possible.

It was one of those nights. Those types of nights that left Merlin shitting blood and cum, unable to walk more than a few feet at a time. This time, at least, Merlin knew what he’d done to earn this treatment.

It had started with the housework.

When Arthur was away, off at his job, Merlin would clean, cook and keep house. After all, Arthur was a businessman – and he intended to get the most out of his ‘purchase’.

That morning, after Arthur let Merlin out of his cage, the omega had made breakfast as usual for his alpha, swallowing down scraps ravenously from the leftover plate.

By midday, Merlin had cleaned the kitchen, preparing dinner so that it would only need to be popped into the oven at mealtime.  

It was then that he saw the bag of crisps tucked behind the microwave. His stomach had grumbled, acid churning uncomfortably as it reminded the omega exactly how much food he hadn’t eaten.

It would be foolish – dangerous – to eat them. To even move them. Arthur would know, the alpha would never tolerate such disobedience, Merlin would get the beating of his life if he dared –

Before he even could realize what was happening, Merlin was already ripping the bag open, shoving a handful into his mouth. He hadn’t eaten such rich food in, well, ever. They were salty and glorious and everything Merlin had ever wanted and Christ,  it would be worth the flogging if it meant that Merlin’s stomach was full for once in his life.

But when Arthur came home to a drowsy omega, covered in crumbs, and ripped crisps bag, he didn’t beat Merlin like inspected.

Instead, to his growing horror, Arthur dragged the omega by his hair to the bathroom, shoving him over the toilet and thrusting a toothbrush down his throat, spewing abuses from his lips as Merlin choked and sputtered. Soon enough, his gag reflex got the better of him, and bile and spit and crisps came up in the toilet, splattering Merlin’s face.

Then, Arthur had beaten him, locking the omega in his cage until after dinner.

 

Arthur kept up his brutal ministrations, keeping pace and ignoring how Merlin whimpered and whined.

A moment later, and those fingers were withdrawn, too.

“Please…” Merlin breathed out, terrified of speaking yet too afraid of what he knew was to come to not.

“Oh, little bitch wants it, does he?” Arthur crooned. He always talked this way to Merlin when they fucked. Always mean, degrading, hateful and painful.

It hurt Merlin so much; something that he suspected had to do with him being bonded to the alpha. Being ripped apart emotionally and physically by the man who was supposed to by nature love him.

Now tears were streaming down Merlin’s face for a wholly different, emotional reason.

But then Arthur was ripping his fingers out of Merlin’s abused passage, yanking his hips up so that he could spit on his arsehole – fucking spit.

And then his blunt cockhead, hard as a rock and far too large for Merlin’s unlubed, poorly stretched arse was being lined up.

Merlin screamed. Arthur was pushing a shoving, trying to ease his alpha cock into the omega’s tight ass. It took a couple of tries, his rim stretching agonizingly, until the head was finally in.

Merlin felt like he was faintly going to die. Arthur was nine inches easily and only the tip was in. He was going to die.

His alpha had been mad before, had abused Merlin’s arse before. But usually he at least forced stimulation on the omega, enjoying the slick that slid down Merlin’s skinny, pale thighs.

But not this time.

“I’ll teach you to steal from me, you worthless bitch.” Arthur gritted out, and then his hands were pressing on Merlin’s hips, grasping at bruises already there. And then he was shoving forward, his dick dragging and blunt and fucking hard and moving so slow.

It hurt, it fucking hurt, it felt like he was being speared and Merlin couldn't help but thrash and scream and tense up. Faintly, he felt the offending cock move back, leaving his body for a moment. Arthur was laughing, prodding with a finger at Merlin’s raw hole.

“Throwing a tantrum, are you? You’re not even that tight.” Arthur said, his fingers once again withdrawing from Merlin’s arsehole.

And then his dick was back, and there was no hesitation as Arthur pushed, thrusting into Merlin in one go. Merlin howled, screeching as he felt something tear.

“P-please – alpha – something – something tore –“

“Good, you fucking slut. Teach you right,” Arthur grunted, pulling back and then shoving forward again, his grip holding Merlin’s hips in place.

Faintly, the omega knew he was screaming, thrashing along with Arthur’s constant, punishing pace. But it was all too much.

His body began to, thankfully, blissfully, go limp, even as Arthur increased his pace of usage.

“Oh no you don’t, bitch. You’re going to feel every fucking second of this,” Arthur cursed. Abruptly, the alpha shoved Merlin’s head into the pillows, planting a hand in the center of his back while the other snaked around to the front of the omega.

Merlin whimpered, body still lax, tears soaking the pillow before him. This new angle was even more painful, Arthur’s dick rawing into a different part of the omega’s torn inner organs.

Then Arthur’s intentions became crystal clear as the alpha reached under Merlin and grabbed his cocklette, crushing and twisting it painfully, making him screech and sob and thrash and tense up.

“Uggh – much better. Tight, like a fucking slut,” Arthur groaned out, punching more frantically in and out of Merlin’s ruined asshole.

Eventually, after what felt like ages of torment, Arthur released Merlin’s swollen, mangled cocklette and instead gripped both hands on the omega’s hips. He turned all his efforts towards plowing his alpha cock through Merlin’s used, limp body.

Merlin only squeaked, even when the pain was unbearable, as Arthur’s knot finally punched through his outer rim, sitting snugly and quickly swelling inside his maimed body.

“Hnngh… Much better, you fucking slut. Finally, you’re good for something,” Arthur muttered, hot semen beginning to shoot into Merlin’s bowels.

He sobbed as Arthur pushed into him, cumming in him, soiling him and inseminating him. He was shaking, his wrists bloody from yanking at their bonds and thighs trembling.

Merlin yelped as he was brought back to reality by a cruel hand yanking this time at his small testicles.

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet,” Arthur growled out, gripping at Merlin’s delicate organs and crushing them in his hands, making the omega tense up and thrash about, making the alpha’s cock and knot to once again harden.

The next round of fucking was even worse. Arthur was always balls-deep in his omega, his knot constantly tugging at his rim as he shoved deeper and deeper into the helpless man beneath him. A hand moved to choke Merlin, bringing his back to Arthur’s chest as the alpha began to fuck him in earnest.

The second time he came it left Merlin feeling full and uncomfortable and disgusted. He knew he was ripped and torn even before Arthur pulled out prematurely – tearing Merlin’s rim and making him scream out hoarsely.

Satisfied, Arthur slapped Merlin’s ass, making more semen, blood and torn inner tissues leak from his inverted arse.

“I hope you learned your lesson, slut.”

Merlin couldn't respond even if he wanted to, his body collapsing to the bed, used and broken.

Then darkness was growing at the edge of his vision, and even though he knew he couldn't be so lucky, Merlin still hoped for it to be permanent as the omega finally, finally passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. If you're going to hate, at least be polite.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
